Reject
by Antisocial Disease
Summary: Numbuh 4 has feelings for Numbuh 3, but she doesn't know what to do.... PG-13 for sexual themes in later chapters. Rating incorrect? please dont flame me...just ask me to change it.


Reject

Numbuh 4 has feelings for Numbuh 3, but she doesn't know what to do.... PG-13 for sexual themes in later chapters.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. But i do own the Cheese Burger im eating. XD**

_Note - This starts off with Numbuh 3's POV, they're in school and there 15! (Teens Next Door.) and KORN rocks!_

* * *

Tick. 

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Numbuh 4 couldn't stop staring at the clock, Maybe he loves the shape of the clock...No that cant be it. Maybe he's waiting to go to a tea party! no maybe he wants to go play with Numbuh 2! no....

He wants to bother Numbuh 5! no, he's in his Football uniform and it looks like he's holding on to his football helmet tightly that his knuckles are turning white... hmm, Maybe it's Halloween!

"Kuki Sunban!"

I jerked my head to the direction my name was yelled.

"What is so interesting about Wallabee Beetles that you completely forget that your in school?!" Mr. Whiplash yelled. He walked over to me and slammed the ruler hard down upon my desk. I jumped back in my chair with a squeak.

He looked at me waiting impatiently for an answer.

I tried to say something but i couldn't find the correct words, all that came out was a small wheeze.

"Well?" He yelled impatiently.

I could feel my eyes water. Oh no..... please no....

I felt warm drops of water run down my cheeks. "Im s-sorry..." i whispered.

"What!?" He yelled

Mr. Whiplash is a very mean man. He always yells at me and i don't like being yelled at so i get scared and i start to cry but he still doesn't care. He always wants an answer. Maybe he wasn't hugged when he was little.

**Numbuh 4's POV**

Every second seemed like an hour... I was waiting for the perfect time to ask Mr. Whiplash if i can go to the restroom, to ditch this boring class and go early to football practice... Coach is always proud of me being early all the time so i bette-

Just then something interrupted my thoughts. Mr. Whiplash yelled Numbuh 3's name i look over really fast and i see her on the urge of tears.... It got me angry seeing Mr. Whiplash yelling at Numbuh 3 like that, that's why i hate this class he's always picking on Numbuh 3 i felt like smacking him with my Football helmet.

Then i see her crying.... man, i hate seeing her like this all the time.

"It was my fault Mr. Whiplash!" i yelled.

It wasn't really my fault i just had to defend Numbuh 3 getting emotionally hurt. Besides i think it's time he picked on someone else. Someone like.... Chad Mayfield! the guy who always picks his nose and flicks at the window and tries to create shade...

"Oh really Mr. beetles.....And how is it your fault?" Mr. Whiplash snapped at me.

That's not good. I didn't think of an excuse yet.... It looks like that Dog ate my homework excuse isn't going to come in handy this time.

"I threw an eraser at her and caught her attention."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask if she had an eraser i could use.... I MEAN a-a-a piece of paper."

Mr. Whiplash walked over to his desk and said "Kuki Sunban and Wallabee Beetles...."

"Yes?" Me and Numbuh 3 said in unison.

"Stay here after school."

"What!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Don't use that tone with me young man."

"But Mr. Whiplash i have football practice, I cant miss this if i do I'll be kicked in the gunny!" i shook at the thought....

"Does it look like i care!?" He yelled

I could tell my classmates were having fun watching this.... but Kuki wasn't... neither was i. I couldn't believe what i was planning to do next.... But something had to be done.

I walked over to Mr. Whiplash pencil in hand and stabbed him in the leg.

Quickly as fast as the blink of an eye... i regretted it, but at the same time i didn't.... I saved Numbuh 3 from getting in trouble that's all that mattered but i did this... i stabbed my teacher in the leg...now im going to Jail! That's going to leave one BIG stain on my record.

I heard gasps and screaming in the classroom i quickly jumped back looking at i what i just did...

I missed.

I hit his desk..

Mr. Whiplash looked up at me and yelled at me to sit down.. i quickly did so..

The bell rang... everyone left running.

"Sit next to Kuki so i can keep an eye on you both." He said loudly.

I sat next to Kuki and rested my football helmet on the desk in front of me. Mr. Whiplash turned his back toward us to type some stuff in his computer.

I glanced over at Numbuh 3. She was sitting there quietly with a tissue in her hands....

She had beautiful, long hair that went below her waist... She still has her green sweater, she wears an ankle skirt instead of her tights. But still has her old, beaten worn High tops.

I look away quickly as she looked up at me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked silently.

"Do What?"

"Take the blame."

I looked away to the clock again.

She put her fragile hand on my opposite cheek and turned my face toward hers.

"Why?" she whispered again.

"I....did it...cause....i love you."

* * *

Sorry that was short... Sorry for the cliffhanger too....i like to keep my readers in suspense. Anywho if you have any complaints tell me... BUT NOT RUDELY... please. Chapter 2 will be up soon. 


End file.
